WilliamWill2343's Birthday Party Palooza
WillianWill2343's Birthday Party Palooza is a WilliamWill Network Special. It was made by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. Plot It's Quintion Carroll-White's birthday, and he invites all his favorite characters and users to join it for a Marvel-themed party. Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Star Butterfly, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Rainbow Brite, Kai Lan, Sofia the First, and Twilight Sparkle *Eric as P.C. Popple *David as Dipper *Princess as Mabel, Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Blythe Baxter, and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as Ferb *Kate as Doc McStuffins, and Party Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple, Pinkie Pie, Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Phineas and Daniel Tiger *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple and Baby Butter Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Fluttershy, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Rainbow Dash *Catherine as Rarity *Belle as Applejack *Simon as Horace N. Buggy *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Melody and Patty Rabbit Transcript wakes up in his bedroom WilliamWill2343: "Today is October 14th, you know what that means! It's my birthday! I've already planned the party and wrote the invitations and now I am going send the invitations. This is going to be a good day!" runs up to the mailbox and places the mail into it WilliamWill2343: "There, that should do it!" minutes later, WilliamWill2343 goes to the front door and opens it. He sees Sophie the Otter and her cousins. He also sees the people that he gave the invitations to Sophie: "Happy Birthday, my friend." WilliamWill2343: "Thank you, Sophie." Sophie: "Is the party ready?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes. I've already got a schedule planned for my Marvel-themed birthday party. First, we'll eat my birthday breakfast at the dining room. Then, we will go see Guardians of The Galaxy in theaters because it is one of my favorite films of all time. Then, at lunch, we'll be eating at McDonald's. Then in the afternoon, we'll celebrate my birthday at WilliamWill Manor. Then, we are playing games at the rec room and having fun. Then finally, at night, we are going to watch The Avengers at my home theater room. " Applejack: "Sounds like a treat!" Sophie: "Sure enough!" WilliamWill2343: "Yeah… So, is everyone ready to have some fun today?" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah!!" WilliamWill2343: "Alright then, let's go!" Everyone: "Yay!" (They scurry off to the dining room and gather around the table) Patty Rabbit: "What do you want to have Bobby?" Bobby Bear: "I don't know, Patty." (To Quintion) "Mr. Quintion, what are we going to have?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, Bobby Bear. We'll have pancakes and waffles with Maple syrup, my Maple Town ally!" Patty Rabbit: "Isn't that great, Bobby? We're having the kind of syrup that speaks our hometown's name!" WilliamWill2343: (To Chef Evan Ian and Head Chef Callie Adams) "Give us a lot of pancakes and waffles with Maple syrup on the double, please." Head Chef Callie Adams: "Two hundred pancakes and waffles comin' up!" Chef Evan Ian and Head Chef Callie Adams prepares the pancakes and waffles in the kitchen] minutes later chefs go into the dining room carrying stacks of pancakes and waffles with maple syrup. WilliamWill2343 uses telekinesis to serve the guests and puts the leftover pancakes and waffles on the side WilliamWill2343: "They're served, all of you. Dig in!" begins eating Pinkie Pie: "Yum yum yum! This is super tasty!" Laura: "And the syrup makes it yummy and it looks glossy, too!" WilliamWill2343: "It was my grandmother's recipe. It's not too hot and not too cold, with a little bit of love and a lot of respect. That is our motto." Jelly: "Your grandmother's? Tell us more!" WilliamWill2343: "Well, my grandmother, named Dana, is one of my most favorite people in the world. She was a master cook, a movie star, and a jet pilot. Why, she could fly a private jet with no hands, but her feet, with her eyes covered! As a result, that is why America hated blindfolds. We were a great team. She helped me with my projects, and she knew how to cure me when I was sick with the Ebola virus. She died in August 7, 2009, in St Louis, Missouri. She was in bombing that was never planned by anyone. And now you know why I hate war, even the word would wound me if it could." Peanut: "That sounds terrible!" Kai-Lan: "Yeah!" WilliamWill2343: "Yeah, you can say that it's a very stupid death to go through." he hears the doorbell WilliamWill2343: "Oh, I wonder who could be joining the party?" goes to the front door looks at the television to see who it is. He sees that it's Star Butterfly WilliamWill2343: "Look! Everyone!" else scrambles to the front door Roobear: "Who's that?" Bonnie Wagner: "Must be Star!" WilliamWill2343: "That's correct, Bonnie. Let's see her." slowly opens up the door to let Star Butterfly in the mansion WilliamWill2343: "Hi, Star, Glad that you could join us in the party. We were just finishing up our breakfast and getting ready for our next activity." Star Butterfly: "Oh boy!" Butterfly excitedly goes into the mansion WilliamWill2343: breakfast is over WilliamWill2343: "Butler Jeffrey, how much time do we have to get to the movie theater to see Guardians of the Galaxy?" Butler Jeffrey: "About 29 minutes, sir." WilliamWill2343: "Well everyone, we are going to see my favorite film, Guardians of the Galaxy. I have already planned a limousine that will fit all of you. So are you ready?!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah!!" WilliamWill2343: "OK, let's go!" Puzzle: "The movie's gonna be a big hit, like a baseball bat swing!" (Giggles) Blythe: "What's the movie about?" everyone got to the movie theater Lobby Vendor Campbell Kindle: "Welcome to the movies, what would you like to see?" WilliamWill2343: "Can we have tickets for Guardians of the Galaxy please? Don't forget the large bowl of popcorn and the fizzy pops!" Lobby Vendor Campbell Kindle: "Comin' right up!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks! Have a nice day!" to the Theater WilliamWill2343: "Well, I think we are here early. I don't see anyone here. I might have gotten the time wrong." Billy Wagner: "At least we're the first to get here." Sophie: "It's no big deal, Quintion. Let's sit down now." sit down Laura: "I hope nothing goes wrong this time." Daniel Tiger: "I can't wait!" the movie is over WilliamWill2343: "What did you think about the movie, guys?" Rainbow Dash: "That was AWESOME!" Phineas: "Yeah! That was an epic movie alright, don't you agree?" WilliamWill2343: "I have to agree with you. Glad you liked it! Now we're doing the next thing on my list: Having lunch at McDonald's! Katherine: "Let me guess, is it on a farm?" Rosellia: "No, silly Katherine! It's a restaurant!" Katherine: "I was just joking!" WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, off to McDonald's, my friends!" they got to McDonald's Alan Oliveros: "Hello. Welcome to McDonald's, what would you like to order?" WilliamWill2343: "I would like to have two cheeseburgers, a large bag of fries, and a Sprite for the drink." Sophie: "As for me, I'd like one cheeseburger, small fries, and a chocolate milk drink, please." they gotten their orders is eating at a table Potato Chip: "Mmmmm, burgers. Comes with meat, lettuce, tomato, olives, p-p-pickles, ketchup, cheese, you name it!" (laughs) WilliamWill2343: "How do you like the food, friends?" Peanut: "Scrumptious, Quintion!" Rainbow Brite: "I sense true colors of this moment now..." (giggles) Jennifer: "Hey! Mind if I tell you a good story?" Kai Lan: "Um... Yes!" Jennifer: "Ahem! "The Doc is in... No More!" Hide-and-Seek used to be, like, the superest bestest game ever, thought the four-year-old little Donny McStuffins. His face was in serious pain from all the frowning he'd been doing for so long. But this wasn't a game they were playing. Because it was not a game and they were not playing. He and the two other girls he was currently curled up together with, petrified out of their understanding, were behind a wall they got into through a secret door in the attic of Emmie and Alma's home. Up until a few hours ago, no family or friends or strangers knew about that secret door except four-year-old Alma. It was Alma's secret. And now it was Alma, Donny, and six-year-old Emmie's secret. Alma and Emmie were sisters and they were friends and neighbors of Donny. The three lost track of how long they have been in that gloomy and cramped space for. They were all tired. It was pass their usual nap time. Rubbing his heavy eyelids with his palms, the dark skinned young boy yawned, eyes all watery and red and burning. He wanted to sleep. He felt like he could sleep forever! And the depressing sensation of hungriness and the need and desire to be home with Mom and Dad and lots and lots of food was very much not helping. As soon as he felt that he was gutsy enough to abandon their hiding spot, he was out of there faster than a real world winning race car. He would make a run for it home which was just next door. When back home, And that's if I'm ever going to make it back to my place, he sulked, he was no doubtedly going to eat as much as a dinosaur would and for sure sleep way longer than the Sleeping Beauty in one of his sister's fairy books! It was hard. Their bodies were quivering from head to toe, cold sweat outflowing through their tiny sweat pores and dankeninginglylike their wears. They were cold. But it was not especially cold that nice toasty dry day. It was fear that gave these kids chills. Ever since they were there, they had goose bumps, ice-ice trembling flowy feeling rushing about inside their small chests. Hearing footsteps just outside the attic door, they held their breath and sat even more stiff and tense and mute than ever. Totally mute. Not just quiet noises or hushed whispers like they have been, but completely no-sound mute as they kept their ears open to the slow turning of rusted squeaking and scratching of the doorknob. The door to the attic was on the other side of the room from them. It was improbable the somebody-they-were-hiding-from would find the three. But that someone looking for them was really smart. The person might just find them! But still, they were in a secret hiding place of Alma that she was sure of no one else living in that house knew about. The person they could hear searching for them the whole time they've been hiding there did not live in that house. And to get to their hiding spot, the person would have to find the small eighteen inch by eighteen inch hidden door by pushing on the lower wall straight across from the attic door. The wall would easily pop open like one of those push-to-open cabinet doors without handles. But the door was hidden behind a huge box that looked like it was filled of loads and loads of stuff. Alma – since she'd found out about that secret door – made the big box she found to look like it was heavy. It wasn't. She was a smart little girl. The box was just in case and it fit right in with the many other boxes in different sizes of saved junk all around the attic. And even if that box was not in the way of a stranger's view of the door, the person would still not see the door. She would not know there was ever one there. One of them would have to tell her. Which, they thought. We won't. Ever. There was a reason that door was called a hidden door. So it was not likely that she will find them. They really really hoped not. Bodies tight and hurting, hearing the attic's door creak as it was gently pushed open, the kids had frightened thoughts they would be heard and found. They were thinking they were not noiseless enough from the way how their heartbeats blare boomed in their ears. They couldn't slow down and relax their beating hearts. They couldn't stop it- they shouldn't stop it. They were already old enough to know that stopping their hearts would mean their end. Either way - being found? Or die scared to death? Both ways were no fun. Dottie McStuffins, Donny's older six-year-old sister, was suddenly very "daunting stuff" that day. … "Donny!" Boy turns. He smiles, waves. "Hi, Emmie! Hi, Alma!" "Want to play with us?" The sisters smile. Donny asks his mom and she says alright. Older girl points a thumb over a shoulder at her house. "Let's play hide-and-seek at my place!" "Okay!" "Where's Dottie?" "She's just left with Dad. They were going to buy milk and cereal. We're out." "Okay, we'll just ask her to play when she gets back." They run to the house next door. ... Dottie and her dad come home. She goes to the backyard to play. ... Donny calls. "Waitwaitwait! My sister's home! Let's go ask her to play with us!" The other girls come out of their hiding spots. "Before we ask her, how about we play a game of Who-can-Hide-from-Dottie-the-Longest-While-Making-Weird-Noises!" They head over to Donny's home. Dr. McStuffins tells them Dottie was in the playhouse clinic. ... Dottie hears weird noises outside and goes out to check. The noises stop. ... Some unknown house ways away from the McStuffins backyard, a boy threw a Lots-O'-Huggin Bear as hard as he could in a random direction. The bear flew high in the air. His younger sister's strawberry smelling purple teddy bear gave him the creeps. He swore it was out to get him. ... They see Dottie come out of the playhouse. Donny, Alma, and Emmie quiets like they planned, tries not to giggle out loud. As soon as Dottie goes back inside, noisy they will be again - like they planned. But Dottie never went back inside her playhouse. And even if she did, they did not want to make noises anymore. Not after what they saw. ... The bear lands in front of the Dottie's playhouse clinic. "No, oh! Are you okay," cries Dottie. Bear doesn't movie. "He must be really hurt!" Hopping behind her was Chilly, the paranoid stuffed snowman, wondering that maybe- "He probably doesn't know it's alright to talk to you." "It's alright, dude. She's cool. Doc here is awesome with toys talking and helping toys in need!" The clumsy blue stuffed dragon Stuffy, smiling, says to the unmoving Bear. Lots-O' moves. He asks,"Really?" "Yes, yes really!" Replies Hallie. "What blues wings here says is true." She walks up to show herself. And was very shocked to see who he was. "Gasping hippo! You!" She hides behind the human girl's leg. Lambie screams at seeing him too. She was a lamb wearing a pink tutu and a pink bow on her head. She also hides behind Dottie's leg. "Oh, no! What is Lotsy doing here!" "W-Why do you both look scared? N-Now you two are m-making m-me scared!" The snowman shivers, frowns deep. He hides behind Hallie. Stuffy hides behind Chilly, knees shaking, whispering to the other toys, "Well, I don't want to be left out... so I'll quiver and hide along if that's alright with you guys." The bear, the hippo, and the lamb used to have the same owner a long time ago. Lambie had the worst experience with Lots-O. She was a cuddler and Lotsy was a hugger. They both used to fight over who gets to be with their owner more. The bear didn't want to share. And mostly, it was Lotsy Bear who wins because he would sometimes force Lambie in a box after duct taping her mouth and the box and hiding the box behind and under lots of things in the closet or around the house. Hallie would spend hours trying to look for her. The times Lambie was missing, the little girl would hug Lots-O' extra tighter at night for comfort from losing her little Lambie. And then one day, Dottie picked up Hallie and Lambie at a garage sale a few blocks away from her house. It was the best day of Lambie's life. And every day spent with Doc and Lambie's new, way nicer toy friends were the next best days of her life. Lots-O'-Huggin Bear was sold seconds after to another little girl. His new life would have been perfect if only his new little girl didn't have such a pink sock of an older brother. Lots-O' hated the girl's brother. But with that nice smelling purple monster suddenly dropping from the sky - literally - no way was Lambie going to let him ruin everything now. She was so happy with her life with Doc! And so was Hallie.. Hallie. It seemed like the bear never really picked fights with the hippo. And Hallie didn't ever seem all that scared of him. Just supper annoyed all the time. Lambie frowns, thinking, Why did Lotsy only ever bully me? And it was probably because both purple colored and southern accented Hallie and Lots-O' go way back even more. Four years before they moved to the northern states, both were created, colored, and stuffed by the uncle of the girl they were given to back when they were still in Texas. Still that day, Hallie kept on the red glasses, white dress with upandown red stripes, and the red and white hat that southern girl gave her. Hands on her hips, Dottie scolds the four stuffed animals. "What is going on with everyone? The poor bear is hurt and all of you are not being very nice." ... And the hiding three saw even more crazy stuff. They saw some things they didn't think they would ever see. The three of them frown, covering their mouths in shock. "Doc.." It was way scary seeing her like that. ... Dottie puts down Lots'O. Dottie tried to make him go back to sleep with her magic stethoscope. But it didn't work. He was seriously hurting her and her toy friends. They managed to catch him and tied him up with a lot of duck tape. "Hmm~ !" His mouth had to be taped too. It would be bad if mom and dad and Donny saw the toy moving and talking. "I wonder why my stethoscope isn't working on him." She tried it on her other toys and it worked like how it was suppose to. ... Emmie, Donny, and Alma wants to run away from there. They try to back away slow and quiet, scared of what is happening before them. Dottie did not notice them. But then Donny's stomach growls at the same time Alma sneezes with Emmie automatically saying, "Bless You" without thinking because it is a polite thing to do and is what Emmie's parents and teachers and even favorite characters on television tell her over and over she should do. ... Dottie looks up at the sound of what probably was somebody's stomach growling simultaneously with someone sneezing. Followed a moment later by the voice of her friend Emmie saying, "Bless you." Her eyes widens. Her friends saw everything. She watches as her brother and their friends next door run away. The toys talking probably scared them away. They probably think all toys are bad and scary like the Lots'O bear! And they might tell on someone and not ever talk and play with her anymore! She runs after them. … This was no hide-and-seek. It was all run-and-hide and hope-Doc-won't-find. Doc was what everyone started calling Dottie ever since she dreamed of becoming a doctor. After several minutes, little Donny was half asleep, still full of fear. Alma and Emmie were miles away lost in thought about what befell them. They didn't notice the secret door opening until peeper mutilating glaring light whammed them unseeing for a few moments. Heads down and eyes tightly shut. Uhgg. They've been in the dark for so long. The sisters had been so deep in thought that they didn't hear Donny's stomach noisily rumbling for some time. Or notice that Alma had sneezed and Emmie absentmindednessly tell the younger girl, "Bless you." And that's how they were found. The same thing that happened to them earlier had happened to them again. Forcing his eyes open and groaning, Donny's blurry eyes recognized the colors and figures of the four stuffed animals suddenly standing before them. He gasped and flinched back. "Don't come any closer," he cried. He and the girls shrunk back, trying to put more space between them and Doc's toys. But Doc crawled through the small door and in the small space too, pushing the toys in more and so the dragon, the lamb, the snowman, and the hippo were squeezed against the kids knees. Their human bodies shook. Doc gave them a sad smile. She was soft spoken. "Guys, it's okay. They're good toys. Really and honest. I don't know how much you all saw. But that purple bear were hurting them and me. We had to stop him and that was the only way we could. These toys are really good and friendly. They're not bad at all. Don't be scared of them." Emmie shook her head.. "..please..." Doc started. Donny cut his sister off. "No. Doc. You don't understand." In a shaky voice, Alma told Doc what the three of them really felt. "We're not scared of the toys." Doc was confused. "We're scared of you," finished Emmie. "I don't understand. What are you guys trying to say," Doc questioned. "You have a big imagination..." They told her how it used to be a good thing. She was very much fun to play with because of that. But what happened earlier that day was just so different of her. She was so scary. "Sometimes you really get caught up in make-believe that right now you're even telling us that your toys did all that. We saw everything. And your toys did not move on their own. You made them move. It was you who did those things. It was you who cut up that poor teddy bear and duck taped him like a helpless victim of a bad guy mom and dad sometimes watches on television." "Ooh, Doc - " "-piter jelly beans. Doc!" "Doc. What are they - " "This is not good. This is so not good! Doc!" Doc pointed at her toys. Her friends were creeping her out. This was so weird. How could they not see the stuffed toys move? How could they not hear all the noises the toys were making? How could Alma, Emmie, and Doc's little brother Donny ignore the weird amazing miracle that were her toys walking and talking on their own? Toys were not known to do anything humans can for very long without some help from a human. The others should be blown away and asking questions and making friends with her toy friends. But no. They weren't. They were just looking at her with a worried and frightened look when if felt to Doc like she was the one they were scaring more. "Lo-" Doc's voice broke. "Look at them," was all she could say at that moment. She felt like crying. Her friends were taking this joke too far with that expression of fear they were making and the seriousness in their voice. If this was a joke. They were being really mean. "You guys are making me feel very bad here. This isn't funny, you guys." Eyes stinging, Doc blinked. And she blinked again, trying to clear her eyes. Tears were running down her face and blurring her vision. She rubbed her eyes with the long sleeve of her white open dress shirt she always had on like a doctor's lab coat. "Doc, don't cry." Alma tried calming Dottie. "Please, don't cry. Don't cry, Doc, please?" Emmie went to give Doc a hug, squishing two of the stuffed toys under her knees when trying to. "Please don't cry, Doc." Doc quickly rejected and pushed Emmie before Emmie could fully wrap her arms around her... friend. The shove was a little too rough that Emmie fell back with a thud, causing her to elbow her own younger sister in the face and slightly back hand little Donny's face. "What is wrong with you?" Donny exploded at his big sister, lightly touching the eye and nose Emmie accidentally hit him at. He was sleepier than a koala-sloth, and hungrier than a starving whale. He was upset. Madder than angry even. He was super furious! Hours spent hiding from his sister, scared of her, thinking that if she found them she would be all scary looking while doing something bad to them.. But instead, when she found them - tzssh, taking her precious sweet time doing so, too - she slowly went over to them, in a calm voice and an annoying gentle smile, saying some cuckoo stuff that was slightly scary - but mostly in a weird and loony and annoying sort of way. He watched as Doc righted up two of her toy friends. They were NOT moving or talking on their own. All that bone-exhausting and agonying terror was a waste of time, hiding in someone else's home while very much starving and languorousfool when he could be at home taking care of those problems. Instead of being tired half to death of being scared half to death of his bigger sister, he could have been home, mad at her, not scared. At least he would have been comfortable, already eaten and napped while he was mad. Doc was sobbing. "What do you mean, what's wrong with me? First, you hide for a long time and made me look for you all for hours. Then, you ignore and pretend you can't see and hear these four talk and move on their own. Look at them! And then Emmie hurts two of my toy friends by crushing them! I should be the one asking what's wrong with yo-" Doc suddenly found both Donny's feet on her chest, shoving her back out the hiding spot through the small one and a half square foot opening. "Oww!" That's it. Little four-year-old Donny's had enough. He was going home to sleep more than a bear during its hibernation. Being napless sure made him grumpy. Donny's tired small body didn't run as fast as it wanted to out of that attic. Something in his chest hurt something awful when hearing his sister shout from behind him that she hated him. He knew she probably didn't mean it. She probably didn't mean it. Probably. But it still hurt. "You should maybe go now too, Doc." Alma points out the attic door. "And please don't come here for a while. A really long while." Nodding in agreement, frowning at her maybe-sorta-still-bestfriend, Emmie added, "A really, really long while, Doc." Doc! Doc turned to her stuffed friends. "We're alright. Please don't fight with your brother and friends!" "All you need to do is cuddle each other really tight! "Maybe the reason they can't see or hear us move on our own-" "...is because your friends don't have a big enough imagination to see us like that?" "It's not because we're in-" "..in your imagination that you can see us move." "There's a difference! To see us move," "...one needs to have a big imagination!" Doc's face turned hopeful looking. She told the two sisters what her stuffed toys just told her. But Emmie and Alma only looked at her. They didn't know what to say to that. They heard the desperation in their sorta-friend friend's voice. And that sound only made her seem more cray cray bananas. Her explanation sounded convincing, but they were not going to buy into it. Silently wiping her eyes, Doc grabbed her toys and ran. The sisters fear of their close friend turned to worry. Doc wasn't actually scary. She was just... too much into her own world sometimes and they got to see more of it that day than usual. ... Later that night. Emmie and Alma told their mom everything that happened while they were getting ready for bed. And their mom called Dottie and Donny's mom, Doctor McStuffins." Katherine: "Nice story, little sis." Jennifer: "Thank you, Katy." WilliamWill2343: "What did you think about this story, Doc McStuffins." Doc McStuffins: "I liked the story too!" WilliamWill2343: "So did I! Very fascinating." they were finished with their lunch... Peanut: (burps, but covers his mouth) "Excuse me." Jelly: "You're excused." WilliamWill2343: "That was a good lunch, now let's go back to my mansion to celebrate my birthday!" Sophie: "Good idea." WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "Guess what we're going to do next!" Kai Lan: "What is it?" WilliamWill2343: "We're going to have a party!!" Party Popple: "Did you just say p-p-p-party?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes I did, Party Popple!" Party: "Let's have fun!" (Laughs as she spreads confetti from her pouch) go to the living room which is filled with balloons, a birthday cake with candles, presents and cupcakes Daniel Tiger: "That's so nicely decorated!" Ferb: "What was the approximate time you took to set this up?" WilliamWill2343: "Well Ferb, it took only 10 minutes!" Laura: "10 minutes?!" Twilight Sparkle: "How was that even probable, anyway?" WilliamWill2343: "It was courtesy of my party crew, Twilight." Sophie: "Who's the full party crew, anyway?" WilliamWill2343: "Shelley Collin is the party planner, Callie Adams is the baker, Barry Valida is the electrician and Gilliam Ronavie is the decorator." Rarity: "We wouldn't mind if we can visit them." WilliamWill2343: "Why sure, Rarity." (To the others) "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna call them over so they can meet you all." he calls his party crew to come to the living room WilliamWill2343: "Please welcome the Festive Four!" Shelley Collin: Hi, My name is Shelley Collin and I'm the planner of this party." Callie Adams: "Hello, I'm the head chef of WilliamWill Manor." Barry Valida: "Hi, I'm the electrical specialist of the team." Valia Johnson: "Hello there, I'm the birthday girl and I help make plans to your birthday." Gilliam Ronavie: "Hello, I've decorated this place all just for you, WilliamWill." Sophie: "Why hello, folks! I'm Sophie, and these are my cousins Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter." WilliamWill2343: "Now that we met the team, can we have that party now?" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah!" get the cake Roobear: "I wonder what cake flavor this is....." Laura: "I think it's a mystery." Patty: "It's no mystery!" Callie Adams: "It's actually Vanilla flavored." (puts the cake on the table in front of WilliamWill2343) WilliamWill2343: "Now, are you ready to sing happy birthday? After that, I'll blow out the candles!" Jelly: "Yes we are, Quintion!" WilliamWill2343: "Alright, Jel! 1...2..3...Go!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: (singing) "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Quintion, happy birthday to you!" applauds blows out all of the candles Twilight Sparkle: "Don't forget to make a lovely wish!" Mabel: "What do you wish for?" WilliamWill2343: "I wished that I would be married to Rosellia McLaren Allison and that I would love her forever." Rosellia: "How adorable!" cuts off the cake into sections WilliamWill2343: "The first slice of cake goes to Sofia the First!" Sofia the First: "Why thanks, Quintion! You're the best person I have ever met!" WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome, Sofia. Everyone grab a slice of cake!" rest each get a slice of cake Pinkie Pie: "Mmmm, this cake tastes so yummy!" Sophie: "Same here, Pinkie! In fact, vanilla is my favorite flavor!" Katherine: "Mine, too!" WilliamWill2343: "Let's go and get out my presents now!" gets out his presents WilliamWill2343: "Now, which presents shall I open first?" Pretty Bit: "Try opening the small one first, it could be the best and never the worst." WilliamWill2343: "Ok. This one is from Sophie Bernadette Otter." opens the first present WilliamWill2343: "Wow! It's a New Nintendo 3DS XL complete with the game, Kid Icarus: Uprising!" Sophie: "I gave it to you because you love video games." WilliamWill2343: "Thanks Sophie. Now, the smaller one is from Katherine Koala." opens the second present WilliamWill2343: "Cool! It's a Google Glass!" Katherine: "You know I am a techno wizard, right? Can't believe I said that trope!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Katherine! The next present is from Jennifer Koala!" opens the third present WilliamWill2343: "Amazing! I got four Blu-rays of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Thor, and Iron Man 3!" Jennifer: "We get that you're a Marvel fanatic!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Jennifer! The next present is from Bonnie Wagner!" opens the fourth present WilliamWill2343: "Excellent! I got the Star Wars trilogy on Blu-ray and a new female Popple named Lucky Popple!" Bonnie Wagner: "We found Lucky on our summer vacation to Ireland." Lucky Popple: "You said it, lassie!" (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Bonnie! These last five presents are from Sofia the First." opens the final five presents WilliamWill2343: "Spectacular! I got two boxes full of stuff from the Disney Renaissance and the Disney Afternoon, a real magical amulet, a pet rabbit named Casey, and a pet kitten named Juliet." Sofia the First: "We know you're a Disney fan." WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Sofia! Now we can go to my rec room to play games and have some fun!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Alright!" goes to the rec room, which is filled with lots of arcade games and amusement park game booths Sophie: "This feels like a dream come true!" WilliamWill2343: "Of course it's perfect." Peanut: "So Quintion, can you list the arcade games for us to play?" WilliamWill2343: "Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Street Fighter, Ms. Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Mortal Kombat, Asteroids, Dragon's Lair, Mario Bros, Defender, Galaxian and many more." Sophie: "Look! There's Bubble Bobble! PB&J and I love that game!" WilliamWill2343: "Go ahead, everyone. Have fun!" Patty Rabbit: "We will, Will!" (Laughs) to Rainbow Brite playing Tron Rainbow Brite: "Wow! This game is so innovative!" to Katherine Koala playing Dig Dug Katherine: "This is a lot of fun!" to Sofia the First playing Polybius Sofia: "I love this game already! It's awesome!" to Daniel Tiger playing Mortal Kombat Daniel Tiger: "I never played a violent game before, but this is perfect!" to Blythe Baxter playing Pole Position Blythe: "Pole Position...I love the game and the cartoon!" to Sophie and PB&J playing Bubble Bobble, Sophie is P1 while Peanut is P2. Jelly and Baby Butter are watching Sophie: "We can do it, Peanut, we can do it!" Peanut: "Almost there!" get Super Drunk in a bubble, and Peanut uses his character to defeat him Jelly: "Yay! You did it, Peanut!" that night WilliamWill2343: "So, I have one thing in store for you all. It will wrap up this fantastic celebration." Pancake: "What will it be?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, Pancake Popple, we are going to watch The Avengers in my home theater." Sophie: "Fantastic! My favorite is Captain America!" team goes to Quintion's home theater WilliamWill2343: "Now, it will come on in a bit." movie begins to play the movie WilliamWill2343: "What did you think of the movie, guys?" Dipper: "Awesome!" Mabel: "What my brother said." Phineas: "I agree with Dipper and Mabel." Katherine: "I liked it! I am quite a tomboy, you know." Jelly: "Same here!" WilliamWill2343: "Me too. Well thanks for coming, everyone." Everyone except Quintion: "Bye, Quintion!" leaves the WilliamWill Manor Katherine: "Well, I don't know how to end this special instead of a bye, so bye!" iris out (The End) Category:Specials